


PODFIC: Practically Perfect in Every Way

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: j2_everafter, Dogs, Dogsitter, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: Podfic of Atemi's J2 Fic of dog walkers and adorableness.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Practically Perfect in Every Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364626) by [atimi (bertee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi). 



Author's Summary:

Banker!Jared employs Jensen as a dog-sitter. He then fears for the safety of the world. A Mary Poppins J2AU for j2_everafter.

[Zip of All Files](https://www.dropbox.com/s/aqeclh1v1fgqvyd/atimi_practically.zip?dl=0)

[MP3 Part 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ku9uqjumcjmdlm1/atimi_practically_part1.mp3?dl=0)  
[MP3 Part 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uj2yzl3ignzrtjb/atimi_practically_part2.mp3?dl=0)

Note: I recorded this years ago and apparently never put it on AO3. I had it on LJ but since I don't have one anymore, I don't have my notes anymore. :( I do remember having ISSUES saying words in this fic... if you want to laugh at me being weird on this it's in the zipped files.


End file.
